This ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award is sought to support the applicant's development as a scientist committed to research designed to improve alcoholism treatment. The research plan includes two studies that derive from the candidate's work with naltrexone, an opioid antagonist, in the treatment of alcohol dependence. In the first study, a laboratory alcohol self-administration paradigm will be used to examine the mechanism of action for the efficacy of naltrexone. The second study examines optimal strategies for using naltrexone clinically, including the level of psychotherapy required in conjunction with naltrexone treatment and the optimal duration of treatment. Patient characteristics that may interact differentially with naltrexone will also be examined in these studies.